


Sky falls

by Shulik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AliveLaura, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Laura kicks ass, Stilinski Family Feels, while still being a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulik/pseuds/Shulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't hesitate before deciding on what to do. </p><p>Or Laura's five conversations that change <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky falls

Here’s the thing. 

They’re not like the Argents who blindly follow their matriarchal leadership lines, giving the power from one girl to the next despite the crazy that seems to run rampant in that bloodline. 

No. 

The Hales have always made sure that the power goes to the one most _qualified_. There’s only one Alpha, that’s true, but at any given moment- several betas have the possibility of one day becoming _more_. 

The reason why Laura and not Derek became the alpha is not that she's older, it's that she’s just smarter. She has better instincts than her little brother, and where Derek is a hothead and has more emotions than should be possible for someone with his eyebrows, Laura’s a little cooler with her plans. A little more calculated. 

So when the revenge spiral shows up on a deer in Beacon Hills, like a flashlight winking at them from the darkness of their charred past- Laura takes some precautions. 

She goes to investigate, of course she does- it’s in her _blood_ , the call to home, for answers, for her territory but she’s also never been one to blindly rush into a situation and Derek’s too young and too irrational to be relied on if anything happens. She still has too much to teach him. It’s only been two years since he’s started listening to her lessons on their history, since he’s allowed himself to _learn_ and grow and try to move on after Kate fucking Argent. 

Laura loves her brother too much to ever make him an Alpha. 

Which is why when Peter takes her into the woods, his creepy as hell nurse watching from the parked car, Laura thanks whatever deity watches over her and quietly slips the crystal from her neck. 

She can feel it coming. 

The betrayal still hurts though, Peter’s insanely burning eyes and the nurse with the wolfsbane syringe at Laura’s neck, but when she crushes the purple crystal between her fingers and howls out into the wild night feeling something like grim satisfaction and the helpless, hopeless wish for Derek to stay in New York- none of it matters beneath the pain raging through her body. 

Of course, being the stubborn jackass that he is, Derek does no such thing. And when he finds her, still recovering at Deaton’s temporarily closed down vet clinic, Derek breathes out in relief and stark, painfully obvious _fear_ and slumps next to her, saying nothing as he cards his hand through her hair again and again, grounding himself in the solid, still-healing reality of his big sister. 

 

+

 

They’re in the woods. 

Peter’s bite is as stubborn and stupid as any teenager can be. He stands behind the Stilinski kid, stubborn tilt to his jawline and eyes burning as his friend flails his hands wildly, trying to keep the peace while Scott McCall accuses Laura of biting him. 

“Kid,” Laura bites out, snapping an arm out to stop Derek from flaying him alive- “if I’d have bitten _anyone_ , don’t you think I’d choose better than a teenager who’s comparing himself and therefore _me_ to a monster?” 

“I _am_ a monster,” Scott mumbles mulishly but subsides beneath the force of Laura’s glare and that’s when Stiles explodes out in front of him, burning indignation and enough stupid bravado to make even Laura take notice. 

“Hey!” Stiles stops, narrowing his eyes at them losing whatever boyish enthusiasm he initially led with as he rambled about how cool werewolves are. “You’re _lucky_ you’ve got Scott. He’s great, he’s loyal and he’s my _family_. He’s my best friend.” 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet? It’s practically an after school _special_ ,” Derek sneers at Stiles, the way Laura knows he only does when confronted with something he doesn’t understand. Something that bugs at him and it’s hilarious that her unflappable werewolf brother seems so discombobulated by a sixteen year old _kid_. 

Stiles, completely unafraid of the two unknown werewolves in front of him and the newly turned one at his back, steps forward, steps into Derek’s personal space and pokes his chest, _hard_ from what Laura can see and says- “oh yeah? So what’s that make you then, with the brooding stare and the all black outfit with the requisite leather jacket? The neighborhood bad boy?”

Derek rears back, a small thing, unnoticeable by human standards but it’s such a break from his standard blank face that Laura feels a rush of immediate, overwhelming affection for the mouthy kid in front of her. 

“Hey,” she subtly takes a step in Derek’s direction, effectively taking Stiles’ attention off her little brother’s wide and confused eyes, the way he seems to be watching Stiles’ mouth, like he can’t believe what just came out of it but mostly with the kind of hunger that Laura never, ever wants to see on her little brother’s face again. 

At least while she’s there. 

“Stiles,” Laura calls gently, biting her lip at the long moment that it takes Stiles to pull his eyes away from Derek. 

“I didn’t bite your friend,” she nods over at Scott who’s still watching them warily, like he thinks she’s about to jump him just for the hell of it. “For whatever my word’s worth to you, but I do know who did.” 

 

+

 

That night, the police find Jennifer Anderson’s bloodied body with strands of Laura Hale’s hair on her clothes. She’s still wearing her white nurse's uniform and the gruesome juxtaposition of her blood and entrails, guts ripped out and left hanging from her broken ribs are enough to even make the most hardened cops on the Beacon Hills police force dizzy and nauseous. 

Laura gets hauled in for questioning. 

She’s at the diner, the one that’s still owned by an old friend of their mother’s, a good woman named Sheila who’d taken one look at Laura as she’d stepped out of her car and had promptly burst into tears before offering her what was supposed to be a job but what Laura suspected as a means to keep an eye on her and Derek and make sure that they didn’t skip out of town again with no goodbyes to anyone and more questions than answers. 

Laura’s got her pen in her mouth, waiting for the two rednecks eyeing up her cleavage to finally order when the smell of gun oil hits her nose and she immediately tenses before realizing who it is. 

Sheriff Stilinski is still good looking in that tired way that all good men eventually get when they deal with criminals and people existing in the grey, people like _Laura_ for too long. He takes off his sunglasses before inviting her for a quick chat down at the station. 

Laura doesn’t raise a fuss, goes with the man and beams hard at anyone looking twice at the two of them, projecting enough good spirit and mirth to make a caffeinated child look positively serene. 

“Miss Hale,” Stilinski eyes her with polite neutrality, doesn’t look past her neck which is extremely commendable in a widower with no known romantic affiliations and Laura wearing one of her favorite corsets under the unbuttoned white shirt that Sheila hilariously calls uniforms. 

Laura leans back on the uncomfortable station chair, steeples her hands and raises an eyebrow- “yes?” 

Stilinski eyes her movements with the trained gaze of a professional, taking in the way she doesn’t hesitate before cocking her head, maybe he even takes in the evenness to Laura’s voice as she asks about what happened. 

Laura adjusts. Tones the wolf down, the coiled innate grace to her movements, the predator sitting pretty in the back of her mind, twisted into her heart and soul, telling her that this puny little human doesn’t matter, _shouldn’t_ matter and why doesn’t Laura just rip his pretty little neck out? His blood will gush so beautifully and it’s been so long since Laura’s had the opportunity to let _go_. 

She does nothing of the sort but makes a mental note to go running with Derek as soon as possible, spar with him, wreak enough violence to satisfy even _her_ bloodlust. Laura’s let herself get lax this last month, engrossed in figuring out her family’s past and who was working behind the scenes to leave it so unexplainable. 

She had gone running every day in New York, sometimes twice a day to burn off her energy and while Derek had never been the ideal sparring partner, they knew each other’s movements _instinctually_ at this point, there was nobody else around unless Laura wanted to get Scott involved. 

She didn’t. 

“Where were you yesterday night?” Stilinski interrupts her train of thought, leans over for the beige folder on the edge of the table and slides it, with practiced ease over to Laura’s hands. 

She lets the paper bump into her, doesn’t catch it and the flinch that she doesn’t bother to hide at the photographs of Jennifer Anderson’s body is genuine. Sure, the redhead had tried to stab Laura with a syringe of wolfsbane for her darling uncle, but she was still human and what Peter did to her, and Laura has no doubt that it was her insane uncle that ripped the woman _apart_ , is simply monstrous. 

“What the hell?” Laura breathes out, flipping through the pictures as fast as possible. “What the everloving fuck _is_ this?” 

Stilinski changes tracks. 

“Did you know the woman pictured?” 

“Yeah…yeah,” Laura nods, swallows down bile before dropping the file back onto the table and letting it fall closed. “She was my uncle Peter’s nurse. She’s been looking after him since the fire. What the hell happened to her?” 

Stilinski doesn’t answer. 

“Miss Hale, you understand that this is standard procedure but I have to ask- where were you last night?” 

Thoughts flash in Laura’s mind, brief, startling images of the way things can play out, the different paths that her words can lead on. She can feel her heart slowing down. She’s never been one to feel hyped before a decision, she’s never been one to panic before she leaps and that’s why Laura feels utterly, fearlessly calm as she looks at Sheriff Stilinski and says. 

“I was with my brother and the two kids he tutors. You might know them?” 

Stilinski lifts an interested eyebrow. 

“They introduced themselves as Scott and Stiles?” Laura grins brightly as she builds her house of cards, because even _she_ knows human nature and from what she’d seen of Stiles, she knows he’d never betray Scott whose best chance for survival rests with her and Derek. 

Stilinski pales drastically underneath the fluorescent lights. 

“You’ve heard of them?” Laura feigns innocence. “They seemed like great kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, betas with enough seniority and power have the ability to bite new werewolves. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr- Shulik1. I welcome all who aren't easily startled, that like writing, art, fanfic, gay wolves, gay angels, hip hop. Everything and anything.
> 
> Also, I post snippets of upcoming chapters, talk about writing difficulties and talk about my original work.
> 
> I love people and I talk too much in any medium.


End file.
